metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Hi-Tech Soldiers
The Hi-Tech Soldiers were a subgroup of the Sons of Liberty, who operated alongside the Gurlukovich Mercenaries during the Big Shell Incident. History Early career The Hi-Tech Soldiers were formerly members of the Counter Assault Team within the Secret Service under the Sears administration, which some considered to be "President Sears' private army." After George Sears was removed from office, they were disbanded. In April 2009, the Hi-Tech Soldiers were involved in the Big Shell's takeover by the terrorist group, the Sons of Liberty. They acted as an attack team that was dispatched if either an intruder was spotted or if there was evidence to suggest that there was an intruder. Equipment The uniforms and weapons of the Hi-Tech Soldiers differed from those of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. They utilized M4 carbines with M203 grenade launchers, thicker body armor that also protected their shoulders and arms, and helmets that covered their entire face. The helmets, however, were the weakest part of their armor.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Solid Snake (Pliskin): Attacking any spot other than the head is pretty much a waste of time. For results, go for the head. Actually, the best course for survival is to avoid any direct confrontation with these guys... The Hi-Tech Soldiers' equipment was derived from the experimental Land Warrior System developed over the previous century, which allowed infantry troops to utilize the latest equipment enhanced with advanced data communication and processing features, with the intention of treating soldiers as a single terminal within a network. The nature of the equipment included helmets with a mounted display that provided everything from sensor and map updates to directives and commands from a command post, various targeting systems, bio-sensors, GPS-receiving units, and the latest data-processing equipment. The soldiers were also provided with video and graphical intel, such as current location, including the placement of friendly and enemy units and rendezvous points via a data link installed on the system. To overcome problems encountered by the U.S. Army in powering the equipment, a hard-wearing sealed membrane battery was developed, and the overall weight was negated by a strength-enhancing ceramic-plated exoskeleton, developed by DARPA. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' The High Tech soldier is playable in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, either by code or capture. They can be located at the Warhead Storage Facility or at the Communications Base on Hard or Extreme difficulty. In direct contrast with their first appearance in Metal Gear Solid 2, this soldier's helmet protects against headshots. If the player successfully recruits one and plays as one, it allows the player to see the stats of an enemy without needing the Headhunter career. Most of his dialogue was reused from the male Soviet officers, although their grunts have a voice filter that sound more mechanical in nature owing to their suits. Besides Infinity Mode recruitments, they can also be recruited via passcodes, with the specific passcodes varying depending on whether the game was the Japanese or American versions. The former has the passcode FWDHWEOHI while the latter has M4MSJ6R87XPP. Gallery Hi-tech soldier.jpg|Hi-Tech Soldier in Portable Ops Plus. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (Alternate and VR Missions; non-canon) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus (non-canon) Notes and references See also * Enemy soldiers * Attack team * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty External links Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:Military Groups Category:Sons of Liberty Category:Enemy soldiers